Lucia Peridot Skyblue
Lucia Peridot Skyblue '''is a protagonist of Eternally Immortal. Throughout the story, she is the Crown Princess of The Crylian Multiverse, acting as one of its main defenders and a member of the Mages' Council. At the end of the story, she coronated as Multiverse Queen. As an Entity Idol, her preferred brand is Prophecy Child, which she created and is muse of. Bio Appearance Lucia is a lightly tanned girl with blue eyes and blond hair which ends just past the shoulders, which she usually wears straight down, as it falls naturally. Throughout the story she wears a number of different outfits, most notably a dark blue sweater dress with black stripes at the hem and just above the elbows with black leggings, a black headband, and navy blue flats, and a sky blue and navy blue striped dress with sky blue leggings and tennis shoes. Personality Throughout the story, Lucia shows herself to be a caring, blunt, and conscious person. Prime examples of these traits are her want to protect her family from the Gods' manipulation, her not-so-careful explanation of why they were on Earth to Cali, and and her constant worry about what her purpose would be when the adventure came to a close. Background Lucia is the eldest child of the Skyblue family, the ruling family of the multiverse. She has five direct siblings and three indirect siblings, being Amara, Asha, Dahlia, Luna Marie, and Jonathan as direct siblings, and Cali, Isadora, and Anna Cosmos as indirect siblings. Her family as a whole has a partially unexplained indirect relation to the gods. As the reincarnation of Chronous, Lucia shares a stronger bond with him than any other god. Before the story proper, Lucia had many other adventures, most of which would take too long to describe in detail, which include killing her childhood friend, banishing Hades to tartarus, and fighting two separate wars as a commander and head general. These events have led to her becoming extremely guilty for her actions. Relationships *Isadora Raven Branka Romia' ' Lucia first meets Isadora when Isadora saves her from being temporarily killed by a demon using her control over life and death. After this, Isadora continues on to accompany Lucia throughout the story. Lucia later serves as Isadora's Captain of Guard and Royal Advisor during her riegn of Ortho. *Cali Marie Locks' Lucia first meets Cali after she walks out of the same ship that Isadora arrived on after waking up after fainting due to the demon's attack. Like Isadora, she continues on to accompany her throughout the story, and the two become rivals as Idol Entities. After the adventure comes to a close, Cali serves as an Ambassador to New Worlds. *'Jonathan Skyblue' Jonathan is Lucia's direct brother, whom she did not existed until this was revealed atop Mount Kila on Lumaria. She first encounters him when she shocks him a Demon Tranquilizer outside of Maria's hut. *'Chronous''' ' ' Crounous is the god of Space-Time and is Lucia's former mentor. The two share a stressed realtionship, often getting on each other's nerves. Lucia often recieves the urge to sock him when he does things he knows she won't like. *'Amara Topaz Skyblue' ' ' Amara is Lucia's sister and the third-eldest child in the Skyblue family. Amara often gets on Lucia's nerves with her hyperactive tendecies by revealing things about Lucia to others, usually things Lucia doesn't want people knowing. She and Lucia are rivals as Idol Entities, but Amara cannot compete with Lucia in most events due to having not yet graduated from heroics school. Trivia *Lucia is just around 5'6", and wieghs 110 pounds. *During adventures on Earth, Lucia used an alter-ego to perform magical feats, known as Chronous Armageddon. *Lucia is the only remaining protagonist to not have been an angel at any point in the story. *Lucia is fluent in all Earthen languages, but doesn't use most of them. The most commonly used are English and Japanese. *Lucia is the youngest Multiverse Queen to date. **Lucia is also the first Multiverse Queen to possess warrior magic. *Lucia appears 16 due to Lumarian's unnaturally slow aging and being hit with a failed aging curse during a war, causing to age even slower than usual to a Lumarian instead of speeding up her aging. *Lucia has never had romantic interest in any individual, male of female. *As an Idol Entity, Lucia formerly used her mother's brand, HollyWood Boulevard, before creating her own brand, Prophecy Child. Category:Protagnists Category:Skyblue Family Members Category:The Mages' Concil